Humanos en todas partes
by Carmesi Descolorido
Summary: Hay historias que se repiten. Desafortunadamente, no siempre son historias buenas, pero podemos ver el lado positivo de todo, incluso cuando es complicado.


Jerry, el millonésimo humano en Equestria. Su vida había sido difícil, ya saben, perdió en un videojuego y su novia lo dejó porque simplemente no tomaba la relación con seriedad. Para él, ver un programa de televisión era totalmente serio, incluso cuando se trataba del cumpleaños de alguien.

Oh, sí. Jerry, un hombre al que la vida lo había maltratado, y mucho. Porque no puede haber nadie peor, porque él es único y así debe ser. El mundo es pequeño y cada paso era una trampa llena de trampas más pequeñas que odiaba pisar, pero no hacía nada para evitarlo.

Pero su vida cambió para siempre cuando un día, mientras miraba pornografía, notó por la ventana un destello tan brillante que pudo haberlo dejado ciego. Pero eso no pasó, porque no puede quedarse ciego... El motivo: tiene mejores cosas que hacer que quedarse ciego.

Cuando recuperó la vista y dejó de ver esas manchas negras que aparecían como si estuvieran plantadas en sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cómoda cama. Sus pantalones seguían abajo, pero su computadora y habitación habían desaparecido, siendo remplazados por un bosque frio y tenebroso. El aura era similar a todas esas películas de terror que había visto, claro, él no tenía novia para buscar un lugar donde hacerlo.

Se levantó, subió sus pantalones, obvio hizo lo mismo con la cremallera y avanzó por el lugar. Podía sentir muchos pares de ojos mirándolo fijamente, como una presa sencilla de cazar, además de ser un banquete para una semana. El sudor comenzó a recorrer su frente, era desagradable, y no había manera de detenerlo. Incluso el olor quitó el apetito de las criaturas que prefirieron comerse entre sí antes de intoxicarse o enfermarse del estomago.

Salió del bosque, su cerebro dejó de estresarse y su cuerpo dejó de sudar. Visualizó una pequeña casa, desgraciadamente ya podíamos imaginar de quien era y sentir pena por ella.

—Oh, una casa. Me pregunto si habrá alguien dentro —obvió con una cara que desesperaba a cualquiera. Golpeó la puerta tres veces.

La puerta se abrió, detrás un draconequus miró con desagrado la figura del humano. Con este era el tercero que venía a la casa de la pegaso, en la semana. Si no fuera porque cada uno vestía diferente, podía jurar que era el mismo.

No habló, simplemente se limitó a chasquear sus garras y noquear al joven chico con una sartén hecha de el metal más duro del mundo. Con otro chasquido teletransportó a ambos a un lugar recóndito, oculto de cualquier curioso. En ese lugar habían increíbles filas de cápsulas, que llegaban hasta el infinito, perdiéndose en el horizonte como un montón de huevos.

Discord se acercó a una enorme computadora y escribió el número setecientos treinta mil. El enorme aparato respondió con la imagen de una cápsula moviéndose hacia su posición. En cuanto llegó la puerta se deslizó y permitió que Jerry entrara.

Una vez dentro de la cápsula, la puerta se cerró y se movió a una de las tantas e interminables filas. El señor del caos observó como desaparecía entre todos sus compañeros. Más tarde, se aproximó a la computadora y monitoreó los sueños del sujeto setecientos treinta mil...

Jerry despertó en el bosque Everfree, su fornido cuerpo estaba bañado en esa refrescante brisa de verano, pues no llevaba playera porque no la necesitaba. A Jerry no le hacía falta usar las piernas, pues el suelo no era digno de cubrir la suela de sus zapatos, por lo que flotaba de forma misteriosa y varonil.

De la nada, escuchó el grito de auxilio de una damisela. Jerry desapareció y apareció en cuestión de segundos, encontrándose con una escena épica; un dragón tenía acorralada a una frágil pegaso de pelaje amarillo y crin rosa. Ella lloraba mientras esperaba lo peor, pero claro, Jerry no lo iba a permitir.

Una hora después Jerry se hallaba sobre la imponente criatura de forma imponente, demostrando ser mucho más imponente. Sobre sus fuertes brazos, Fluttershy miraba con admiración al joven y valiente guerrero, ya que jamás había visto a uno igual.

Si tan solo hubiera más chicos como yo, Jerry se dijo a sí mismo, pues anque era difícil, no era imposible que alguien pudiera seguir sus pasos... Esperen, él flotaba.

—Es suficiente —dijo Discord, apagando el computador—. Eso lo vi hace un día con una ursa mayor.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose atrajo su atención. Luna entró mientras silbaba una pegajosa canción, se acercó a la computadora e introdujo un número.

—Ya estaba ansiosa por venir aquí —comentó la princesa de la noche con una sonrisa.

—No sé cómo puede gustarte todo esto —mencionó con preocupado el draconequus—. He visto a ese sujeto y no es diferente a los demás.

Luna avanzó por la habitación y habló.

—Lo sé, pero es tan gracioso. Max no tiene ni idea de cómo continuar. Su cabeza está creando escenas cada vez más incoherentes —explicó Luna, aguantando las ganas de soltar una carcajada—. Algún día va a explotar.

Discord puso una garra bajo su barbilla. Max fue de los primeros en entrar en la cápsula, lo que significaba que ya tenía más de tres meses creando su propia historia. Y, finalmente, logró alcanzar el limite. Era interesante saber lo que ocurriría en cuanto llegara al final.

—¿Max, eh? —se dijo a sí mismo— Supongo que, después de todo, ellos pueden ser interesantes.

Y al terminar de decir eso, desapareció.

Humanos en Equestria, muchos de ellos atrapados en máquinas creadoras de sus mundos de fantasía, teniendo la aventura que solo ellos podían concederse. Qué vida más triste.


End file.
